The present disclosure relates to a sensor, to a method for producing a first sensor and at least one second sensor, and to a method for mounting a sensor on a carrier structure.
Magnetic field sensors are nowadays combined with acceleration and rate-of-rotation sensors in a housing and used for navigation purposes. In this case, the magnetic field components in the x- and y-axes are measured by means of flux gate sensors, while the z-component is determined by means of a Hall IC.
DE 10 2009 028 815 A1 describes a magnetometer comprising a substrate and a magnetic core. The substrate has an excitation coil for generating a magnetic flux in the magnetic core, and the excitation coil has a coil cross section oriented substantially perpendicularly to a main extension plane of the substrate.